


I'll Be Back

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rafael and Heather fighting for dominance, Sex, Smut, Sonny being submissive, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Rafael/Sonny/OC with the prompt Multiple PartnersRafael and his girlfriend Heather have been meaning to have a threesome and Sonny is just the person to have it with.





	I'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely alternate universe from my fanfiction with Rafael & my oc so you don't have to have read it to read this. If you did enjoy though my fanficiton is called A Long Story and I would appreciate you reading it after this thank you!

“Are we really doing this?” Sonny asks he isn’t sure how many times he has asked this but he still can’t believe it. He had considered it but he had never thought it would actually happen. Sure he had sex but threesomes? Not something he would have thought he would do, though it was a happy surprise.

“Carisi if you ask again I’ll-” Rafael starts though Heather gives him a look and he shuts up.

“Sonny is just making sure this is what we all want now stop being such a grouch,” Heather tells him before she rolls her eyes walking over to Sonny and giving him a kiss. “The answer is yes from both of us that’s why we invited you over now do you want this?”

Sonny nervously clears his throat, “Yeah of course I do I’ve just never done anything like this before have you guys you know done this.”

“It is something we’ve talked about but neither of us has done this before right Raf?” Heather asks before she turns to look back at Rafael.

Rafael nods taking off his jacket and walking over to Heather to kiss her. “She’s right neither of us has done this so you don’t have to be so nervous.” He rests a hand on Heather’s hip before he starts to kiss down her neck.

Heather looks back over her shoulder to motioning for Sonny to come in closer. “I promise you’ll be fine just tell us if anything makes you uncomfortable alright? As long as we communicate it’ll be great.”

Sonny nods taking off his jacket as well before he comes over. His hands hover over Heather’s body unsure of where to touch or what to really do. 

Rafael pulls away from Heather and looks at Sonny taking in a breath before he has a step back. “I think he needs some help with this how about you help him?”

Heather looks over at Rafael, “Why don’t you start to stripping since you’re so impatient?” She turns around and smiles at Sonny. “I could help you start to get some of those clothes off if you want.”

Sonny looks over at Rafael who is taking off his suspenders. Rafael smirks at Sonny before he takes off his tie. Sonny focuses back on Heather and nods, “Yeah- yeah help me?” He asks before he puts a hand on Heather’s waist pulling her in to give her a kiss.

Heather kisses him back before she gets his tie off tossing it aside and starting to unbutton his shirt. “Surely you know where to put your hands on a woman you look like a man who knows what he’s doing.”

Sonny smirks reaching a hand back to grab her ass. 

Rafael comes up to them again putting a hand on the zipper of Heather’s dress. “Let me help you out of that.” He tells her pulling down the zipper before he helps her pull it down. The man sees Sonny’s eyes wander over Heather’s body, “She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

Sonny nods sliding his hand up to undo her bra getting that off. Once it’s off he runs his thumbs over her nipples before massaging her breasts in his palms. “You’re gorgeous,” He assures her before looking back to Rafael.

Heather can see the look between them and she pulls away from between them giving each man a kiss. “I’m already pretty much naked I think you two need to take off a bit more.” 

They’d each taken off jackets and Rafael his shirt. Rafael walked over to Sonny pushing the unbuttoned shirt off of the man's shoulders. “That’ll help a bit.” He tells the man keeping eye contact as he does.

Sonny keeps his eyes locked grabbing Rafael by his undershirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Sonny’s frantic hands then move to work on Rafael’s belt working on getting it off then unzipping his pants.

“Oh and we’re saying that I’m the eager one?” Rafael asks moving Sonny’s hands away then grabbing the edge of Sonny’s undershirt helping him pull it over his head. “I do like though keep being eager.”

Sonny smiles giving Rafael another kiss before he drops down to his knees. “ Can I-”

“Can you what? I’m going to need you to use some words for me here Carisi.” Rafael asks as he looks down at Sonny. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t considered this before, seeing the detective on his knees in front of him.

“Can I suck your cock,” Sonny asks looking from Rafael’s hard on to his face.

“Yes you can Carisi- suck my cock,” Rafael tells him as he looks down at the man moving a hand into his hair.

Sonny doesn’t need any more prompting taking Barba’s cock out from his underwear running his tongue over the length before he puts it into his mouth.

Rafael moans moving a hand into Sonny’s hair hips bucking involuntarily as the man starts to bob his head.

“I told you I’d be right about him,” Heather speaks placing a finger under Rafael’s chin to turn his head. She gives him a kiss and smiles she loves being right and god was she right about Sonny.

“Yes you are right you’re always right-” Rafael’s sarcastic quip is cut off by another moan. While he had imagined it he hadn’t imagined that Sonny would be this good with his mouth. “Heather told me you’d be perfect to do this with she told me all about how she imagined watching you suck me off then getting to ride your cock.”

“Yes, I want to fuck both of you at the same time I knew you were just the person for the job you’re just so attentive.” Heather praises leaning a hand down to stroke Sonny’s cheek. “Oh and so very eager aren’t you?”

Sonny moans against Rafael’s cock he’s painfully hard listening to them go on about what they want to do. He moves his free hand to palm his erection but he feels as Heather reaches down to stop him as soon as he does.

“I know it’s difficult but you can’t come- not yet Sonny,” Heather tells him before stroking his cheek again. He lets out a groan as a complaint and she smiles. “It’s going to feel so good when you can come now keep going.”

“Oh you’re being cruel let the poor man come,” Rafael tells Heather grip tightening in Sonny’s hair as the orgasm starts to build.

Heather kisses Rafael giving his lip a playful bite after she does, “You know I’m really the one running the show right? I could tell him to not let you come we can fuck and make you wait, do you want that Raf?” She has a playful smirk on her lips she’s waiting for a fight of dominance from Rafael she would expect nothing less. It was how they always were in the bedroom and it seemed to be intensified now with a sweet submissive Sonny there to watch.

Sonny doesn’t mind the little back and forth, in fact, he rather enjoys listening to them as he continues to work on Rafael’s cock. The two of them fighting to decide what they would have him do was so hot. They’re paying more attention to each other and he feels he can get away with it moving a hand to his erection again to try to get some friction unable to help the moan he lets out.

Rafael and Heather both look at Sonny as they hear the moan watching him freeze up. Rafael lets out a disappointed sound, “Get up Carisi.”

Sonny takes Rafael’s cock out of his mouth and quickly gets up. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I just wanted to come.”

“Oh you wanted to come well that’s not going to happen- go stand there,” Rafael tells him pointing to the spot across from the bed. “You are only going to watch and if you so much as think about touching yourself you aren’t going to come for a long time do you understand?”

“Yes- yes sir,” Sonny tells him before he moves to stand where he was told. “Can I get my pants off- I won’t touch I promise.” His erection is pressed against his pants and he needs some relief.

“Yes you can get your pants off,” Heather says before Rafael can say anything watching Sonny eagerly undo his pants, letting them drop to his ankles. She looks at Rafael and smiles, “Are you ready to come, Raf?” He nods and it doesn’t take much more prompting from her moving her hand to his cock to start stroking it.

Rafael moans looking at Sonny as Heather strokes his cock. He wants the other to see just how good he feels and would if he would listen. He had already been close so it doesn’t take much more for him to feel close. He grips Heather’s arm ready to come. “I’m gonna cum- fuck.”

Sonny shifts his position feeling so ready to cum. His breath hitches and he grabs hold of his boxers to keep from touching himself. He swore under his breath just watching them enjoying the sound of Rafael’s moans. 

As Rafael comes closer his moans become louder and more frequent. When he does come he moans out Heather’s name before he starts to catch his breath. The two exchange a kiss and enjoy a moment before Rafael speaks. “Are you ready to come?” Rafael asks moving his hand into Heather’s underwear running his fingers to her slit. “Oh you feel so ready,” He lifts glistening fingers from her underwear. “Come over here, Sonny.”

Sonny walks over to the two of them he doesn’t want to say anything stupid he needs to come he’s not screwing this up so he just looks between them. 

“Why don’t you open your mouth,” Rafael tells him watching Sonny do so before putting his fingers into Sonny’s mouth watching the man suck off the juices off his fingers loving his moan. “Heather what do you want to do with him he just seems so desperate.” 

Heather reaches into the bedside table and takes out a condom. “I think he should come over to the bed and fuck me if he’s so ready to go.”

Sonny pulls away to talk, “I’ll do that but only if Rafael joins us I mean you were the one who wanted both of us at the same time right?”

“I like the way you think,” Heather says giving Sonny a kiss, pleased that she can herself on his lips. The hands him the condom and winks at him. “Why don’t you get onto the bed and we’ll join you.” She tells him before she goes to get Rafael a condom as well. She hands it over to Rafael before she takes off her underwear and heads to the bed.

Sonny takes his underwear off and rolls on the condom before he gets into the bed he pulls Heather with him starting to kiss her neck. He leaves a mark near her collarbone before he looks at Rafael. “You going to join us any time soon?”

Rafael smirks before he takes lube out of the bedside table. “You’re starting to get a little bossy maybe by the next time you come over you’ll be the one in control.”

“Only if you’ll share the control with us,” Heather says giving Sonny another kiss then sinking down onto his hard cock. “Oh fuck he feels so good Raf.”

“Does he?” Rafael asks getting into the bed and kissing Heather’s shoulder. “How does she feel Sonny use your words.”

Sonny looks at Heather before h moans, “Fuck- you feel so good riding my cock Heather it feels amazing I could do this all night.” He moves his hands to cup her breasts calloused thumbs running over her nipples as he just takes it all in. “You’re amazing- she’s great.”

“Yes she is,” Rafael agrees kissing Heather’s shoulder as he spreads lube over his fingers. He sets the bottle down. “All night I like the way you think.” He tells Sonny before using his fingers to prepare Heather to fuck her from behind.

“Yes well, we have plenty of time to think of that.” Heather moans feeling Rafael get her ready. “Oh fuck- fuck me, Raf, I want to be filled up.”

Rafael leaves a mark on her shoulder near Sonny’s mark. He nods and with a bit more lube he moves to enter her from behind. “God you do feel so good.”

“I do have to work tomorrow you two can’t leave all these marks on me.” Heather lightly scolds though she’s sure she’s opening herself up for exactly that. All of it feels so good that at this point she doesn’t care one bit. 

By the end of the night, she does have hickeys all over her body laying back in the bed catching her breath she looks at them all. “I can hide these with my scrubs but I think next time you should try this on Rafael see if he can hide all of this with one of his suits.”

“Well I think that I can but we’ll have to see sometime,” Rafael tells her with a smirk he then looks over at Sonny who is getting dressed. “You sure that you have to head out we bite but you do seem to like that.”

Sonny smiles and fixes his tie he needs to head out he has work in the morning so he has to try to get some sleep. He also knows that if he heads into work tomorrow in the same suit everyone is going to notice so he should head out. He fixes his hair before looking at the two naked people in the bed it takes everything in him not to get back into the bed with them. “Yeah, I don’t think I can this time but don’t worry I’ll be back.”


End file.
